


Hand-in-Hand

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal, SideM Writing Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Kyoji realizes that it’s always Minori’s hand that’s reaching out.





	Hand-in-Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SideM Writing Challenge (https://sidemchallenge.tumblr.com/) — Prompt #2: “unexpected helping hand”. 
> 
> This is based on the Swan Lake mobage event, with some inspiration from the Happy Resort Wedding scenario as well. Many thanks to donchikimiya for beta’ing it for me!

Kyoji knew that, with each hurdle thrown his way, he would always have Minori by his side. No matter how many times he stumbled, Minori would extend his hand without hesitation and pull him right back up. And each time he grasped that gloved hand, Minori would give a comforting, tight squeeze, and somehow, Kyoji felt steadier and steadier with each step.

Still, Kyoji felt he was falling just _too much_ lately. Literally.

Ice-skating and him were not best friends in the slightest, as he quickly found out. Kyoji was never the athletic sort, and compared to his older peers, his body was definitely not fit to master it without lots of struggling. He already lost count how many times his bum hit the cold ice floor with every slight movement of his legs, which ached further with each consecutive plummet.

And yet, by some cruel irony, the producer thought of producing an ice-skating event featuring the story of Swan Lake—an already huge endeavor in ballet form, adapted into an even more strenuous form of art.

The only solace Kyoji had was that he wasn’t suffering alone. Of course, Minori and Pierre were participating with him, as Beit was almost never split up (at least, not without a fight); in addition, Saki and Soichiro from CaféParade were also joining them. But with one single glance of the whole ice rink, Kyoji realized that he was the only one left gasping and wheezing.

Initially, Soichiro was his only brethren who shared his struggle with figure-skating. But with how much choreography CaféParade involved with their shows, he adapted to it in a much faster pace, that by noon, he was able to carry his own weight with Saki. Minori swiftly got into the hang of it as well. And Pierre, despite being a sheltered _prince_ , only slipped once or twice before he was soaring through the rink with whimsical glee.

After what felt like the 29th drop, Kyoji didn’t even have the energy to stand up.

Pierre looked back as soon as he heard the thud. “Kyoji!” he shouted from across the area. “Keep going, Kyoji! You can do it!”

He didn’t share Pierre’s sentiments. He lowered his head and let out an exasperated sigh, puffing out hot breaths into the cold atmosphere.

Minori, of course, rushed to rescue him once more. “Kyoji,” he cooed, smiling serenely as he extended his hand to him. “Here.”

“Minori- _san_ ,” Kyoji said, frowning, “Thank you, but I don’t think I can go any longer… This is a lot harder than it looks.”

“Don’t worry, Kyoji! You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I really don’t think I’ll ever get the hang of it though. I was thinking… Maybe I should just step down and have someone more capable take my role instead.”

He shook his head. “Nonsense. I know you can do anything you’ve set your mind to, Kyoji.”

Again, always with the blind praises. Normally Minori’s fervent encouragements motivated Kyoji to do anything to appease him in turn. But this time, Kyoji knew words weren’t enough to save him.

“I really don’t think I can do it this time, Minori- _san_. I mean….” He glanced down and eyed at the tears of his pants, as well as his burning, blistery palms. “I’ve been doing my best for a while now, and nothing is working. I just don’t think I’m agile enough to get the hang of skating. So, I think, maybe it’d be best to replace me, so I don’t hold you guys back….”

Minori looked astonished by his words. For a moment, Kyoji hoped he finally convinced him. But such hope quickly shattered when Minori approached him once more. Instead of offering a helping hand as usual, Minori snatched at his wrists and forced him up. Despite his delicate figure, Minori’s strength easily ushered Kyoji to his feet, almost aching him a little doing so.

“M-Minori- _san_ ,” Kyoji gasped.

Minori didn’t bore his usual sunny expression. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Kyoji,” he said firmly. “Do you really think I’d allow any other man to be my partner?”

“I….” Kyoji blinked, bewildered by Minori’s odd choice of words. Why would he ever think that Kyoji wouldn’t love—

It took him a few seconds to realize that Minori meant his partner in the _show_.

“I want _you_ to be my partner,” Minori continued, “more than anyone else, in fact. It wouldn’t be the same without you by my side. I would just be a flower wilting without his ray of sunshine.” His eyes were downcast. “I know it’s selfish of me to say… and I never want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Minori- _san_ ….”

Minori looked back at him, the somberness in his expression transforming into a brimming smile. “But I really believe you can do it, Kyoji. And that’s why I’d prefer if we keep trying, to get that happy ending, for the both of us. We still have enough time to practice, so let’s not give up.”

He sighed. Once again, Minori knew just how to melt his heart with a few gentle words, along with a playful, pretty face. “Okay,” he relented. “I’ll keep going.”

Minori clasped his hands in delight. “Ah, Kyoji!”

“I just need to get the hang of this somehow, I guess.”

“Don’t worry,” Minori laughed softly. “We’re in this together. I’ll do whatever I can to help you. Let me guide you this time.”

“Alright….”

He raised his hand, gesturing Kyoji to grasp it. “Hold my hand, and don’t let go, okay?”

Kyoji froze.

“Promise me, you’ll never let go.”

It took Kyoji a moment to process what he was saying. “Okay,” he murmured.

With hesitation, Kyoji obeyed. He took his hand, and as soon as he did, Minori squeezed it tightly. His firm grip helped steady Kyoji’s trembling legs, even when they threatened to slip a few times. It prompted Kyoji to face him directly, waiting for a cue on what to do next.

Only then did he realize how close they were. Kyoji could see the warmth in his cool, brown eyes, as well as the shade of pink coloring his cheeks underneath them. He felt the small bits of hot breath emitting with each puff. With his silky hair draping his face and sticking a little underneath his pink scarf, Kyoji couldn’t resist blushing as their eyes locked.

They gazed at each other with wistful, loving affection for some minutes now. It was only when Pierre cheered from the background that they were forced to break eye contact.

Minori laughed. “Follow my lead, okay?”

As soon as he saw Kyoji nod, Minori took control of their movements. He started with baby steps, assisting Kyoji in maintaining his balance as they slowly skated around the rink. It took roughly two hours before Kyoji was able to manage on his own. Once that was over, Minori then helped him with twirls, tricks, and all the other works.

While Minori lectured him by guiding his body, keeping their hands tightly locked, Kyoji’s mind slowly zoned off. Watching Minori act so patient and supportive with him made Kyoji almost wonder if it was all a dream. He couldn’t help but marvel over how lucky he was to have someone like him.

But for once, it was a bittersweet feeling. He reflected on Minori’s words: _“Promise me, you’ll never let go.”_ It was then that he realized, with dread, how he never really did.

Minori was always the one extending his hand, and Kyoji always accepted it—but when did he ever let go and stand beside Minori for once? When did he ever have the power to return the gesture? When did he ever extend _his_ hand to Minori instead?

He frowned.

It hurt to think over how no moment crossed through his mind.

Soon, he had no sense of where he was or what he was even doing. His body moved based on instinct rather than thought, for his mind consumed too much of the latter. Before he could snap back to reality, suddenly, he felt his feet slipping. He gasped as he fell backwards and arched his back.

He expected to topple completely to the floor, but something pressed against his back and curtailed his descent. The shock and humiliation over his predicament left him stunned speechless. It was only when he heard Minori’s teasing laugh that he fully gathered his bearings.

“Sorry, sorry, Kyoji!” Minori said, pulling Kyoji closer to safety. “I thought you were ready for it!”

Kyoji was still too dazed to respond.

Hours passed, and soon, days followed. After so much concentrated training—both with Minori and also in his own private practice—Kyoji finally proved himself wrong. Now, he was more than capable of ice-skating, even more so than he ever expected to be.

On the day of their performance, he no longer felt the tightness in his gut. He had performed more than enough times to feel ready as soon as the spotlight hit him. He stood militant, knuckles clenched, as he waited for his cue to enter the ice rink.

Once Soichiro and Saki finished their dance, it was Beit’s turn. Pierre moved in first to attract the audience’s attention. Meanwhile, Minori and Kyoji held hands and looked at each other before joining him. There wasn’t a hint of hesitation on Minori’s face; and noting the way Minori studied his face, it seemed like Kyoji had that same aura too. He gave a small smile and another squeeze of their hands, looking almost proud of Kyoji.

The orchestra played boisterously, transitioning the two as they entered the rink. Just as they had practiced, their performance went without any imperfections. Minori was like a swan, skating in graceful, flourishing sweeps. Kyoji was able to bounce back with almost equal refinement.

It was almost time for Minori to leap and spin into the air. Kyoji opened his arms and prepared to catch him. Minori closed his eyes, and moved.

Then, suddenly, Minori’s eyes fluttered open.

His pupils shrunk and a sickly paleness washed over his face. It caught Kyoji so off-guard that he almost missed his cue. He stumbled to catch Minori before he could lose balance and slip.

Quickly, he checked on Minori’s condition before proceeding. Minori’s face looked pained, and with a careful sweep of the eyes, he found out why: he was limping.

“Minori- _san_ ,” he whispered, hoping no one would overhear their off-script banter, “did you twist your ankle?”

Minori winced as he laughed. “I guess I’m getting much older than I thought.”

“Minori _-san_ ….”

“Don’t worry,” he said, smiling. “I’m fine. Let’s keep going, shall we?”

His face suggested otherwise. “But you’re in pain. You can’t keep going on like this, or else it’ll get worse.”

“Kyoji.” Minori looked tensed. “I can’t. I _have_ to keep going.”

“I don’t understand. Why?”

“Because,” he frowned, “I’m afraid of disappointing you.”

Kyoji widened his eyes.

“We worked so hard to get here—especially you, Kyoji. You struggled more than all of us combined, and I’m so happy for you. I wanted you especially to shine the brightest on that stage. But if I stop here, all that would be lost, because everyone would just focus on little ol’ broken me. You deserve better than that.”

“Minori- _san_ ….” He whitened his knuckles, gritting his teeth.

Truly, he was so blessed to have him. Minori was too kind and selfless, almost to a fault. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself just so he could continue watching Pierre and Kyoji grow. But instead of feeling touched from it all, Kyoji felt frustrated.

It was just so unfair. Why did Minori always have to be the one sacrificing for his own sake? If only there was some way he could help him for once….

Just then, it clicked in his brain.

He _can._

“Minori- _san_ ,” he said, with more determination than ever. He smiled warmly as he extended his hand.

Minori blinked, confused by its presence. “Kyoji…?”

“Take my hand. This time… it’s my turn to guide you.”

Minori blushed crimson. His eyes widened and he froze in place, spellbound by Kyoji. It took a moment before he recovered enough to slowly accept his hand.

With no further hesitation, Kyoji took the lead of the dance. With how much they had practiced, Kyoji practically memorized all of Minori’s roles too. Instead of letting Minori perform the risky feats, Kyoji performed them in his stead, on top of his own parts, allowing Minori a chance to recover by moving as little as possible. Even with all these changes, Minori was able to adapt with ease.

From the audience’s perspective, it seemed like everything was going according to plan, despite being otherwise. After one last flourish, the trio finally huddled close and raised their arms, sweat dripping down their flushed faces. The music finished with a crescendo. As soon as it did, the audience clapped and cheered with such intensity.

The producer waited for them as they returned backstage. Rather than raise eyebrows over Minori’s limping or question why they were so off-script, he merely gave a bouquet of flowers and congratulated them. Then, he allowed the trio to rest at the closest spot they could find where Minori could sit down.

Kaoru came to apply first aid and bandage Minori’s leg. Once he was finished, he left quietly, though not without giving a small compliment over their performance. Pierre thanked him fervently, leaving him flushed as he walked out the door.

“Minori!” Pierre exclaimed, looking overly concerned. “Does it still hurt?”

“I’m feeling much better now,” Minori said.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

He patted his head, smiling. “Just give me your biggest _‘happy smile’_ , Pierre. It always heals my soul.”

Pierre gave his widest, purest grin. “Okay!”

“Glad it didn’t get any worse,” Kyoji mumbled, checking over Minori’s bandages to make sure they didn’t loosen. “I was really worried when I caught you the second time.”

“It didn’t. Thank you for everything, Kyoji.”

“Kyoji saved the day!” Pierre shouted. “He was so cool! Good job, Kyoji!”

Kyoji blushed. “I-I didn’t really do much… It’s all because of Minori- _san_ helping me that I was able to remember everything in the first place.”

Pierre pouted. “But Kyoji, Minori didn’t teach you his parts! You learned that by yourself! You even worked so hard off-hours!”

“He’s right,” Minori said, nodding. “I just taught you how to ice-skate. You did everything else on your own.”

“Y-You guys….”

Suddenly, Minori cupped his face as he swooned. “Even now, I can’t stop thinking about how handsome you looked as you took the lead! When you said, ‘ _it’s my turn to guide you’_ ”—he repeated, in a manner far deeper and cooler than Kyoji remembered it being—“I think my heart skipped a beat! It was so hard to resist crying as I watched you do all that! I look forward to you leading again some time in the future!”

“Kyoji should do a solo performance on ice next!” Pierre chimed in.

Minori nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes! I completely agree with you there, Pierre! And that way, I could take photos!”

“N-No, please don’t suggest that,” Kyoji mumbled. “After today, I really don’t want touch the ice ever again….”

The two ignored him. Instead, they threw around ideas on what outfit Kyoji should wear, if he should color his hair _again,_ and any props they could add to the rink. Even if Kyoji felt uncomfortable or embarrassed with their suggestions, he didn’t have the heart to stop their fun, as they imagined all the absurd possibilities. And if it were for Minori and Pierre’s sake, Kyoji would probably agree to just about anything.

He just wouldn’t have to like it.


End file.
